


【ENG】Memories of My Master Attendant

by suryakanta_namika



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, English, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Multi, Some changes from original language, Tags May Change, Temporary Amnesia, Translation, some battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suryakanta_namika/pseuds/suryakanta_namika
Summary: Bam’s journey through the Tower with his friends continued further up. When they arrived at 81st floor, they are all shocked when they were faced with a completely different test than what they’d been experienced before. What is the secret of 81st floor?After looking a bit into it, they found that 81st floor the most unique floor than all floors. Even though they don’t know why there’s such a floor, it is ruled by the Administrator called “Ruler of Absolute Memory.” If they fail the test, then their memories will fade and they would lose themselves; they would never be able to climb the Tower anymore.It was there that Bam and his team is forced to split up, except for Bam and Khun. They both are stranded in another world called Tierra. What kind of world is it?
Relationships: Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)/Other(s), Master Attendant/Black Tea (Food Fantasy), Master Attendant/Nagashi Somen (Food Fantasy), Master Attendant/White Truffle (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	【ENG】Memories of My Master Attendant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories of My Master Attendant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372676) by [suryakanta_namika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suryakanta_namika/pseuds/suryakanta_namika). 



> Special Thanks for benedicta_morte for the fantastic translation! I am truly enjoying this version.
> 
> Hello, this is my first story in Tower of God fandom, it’s mixed with AU!Food Fantasy. I call it M3A for short. All characters of Tower of God belong to SIU and all characters from Food Fantasy belong to Funtoy. I just have this mixed-up story. If there’s a coinciding name or character or place or event, they are simply coincidence. 
> 
> For people who read and play both, I can understand how complex it is to mix the concepts and elements of ToG and FF. Some ToG characteristics, information, quotes, and powers will be adjusted to fit the lore of FF, even though we don’t know much about the Tower as of now. Don’t worry if you only know the game; you can still enjoy how OP Khun and Bam are even in another world; and I will make sure that readers of ToG only will also feel the atmosphere.  
> Here, Bam and Khun needed to ‘lost’ their identity and become Food Souls.  
> The rest of the team will be shown in another isekai tests.
> 
> Happy reading, folks.

The journey of Bam and his friends through the tower continued further up. But when they arrived at 81st floor, they’re all shocked when faced with a completely different test from which they had faced before on previous floors. It was not because they were faced with strong opponents, and also not because the obstacles were particularly difficult.

According to Hwa Ryun as their guide, this is where the Regulars who came through this floor cannot remember anything from the test. Even Rankers who had passed the test cannot remember what they had done in that floor. Even someone like Hwa Ryun cannot guarantee what they would face in the future. What secrets does 81st floor keep?

After looking into it a bit more, it was found that 81st floor is the most unique between other floors, even though no one knows why there is such a floor. The floor is only ruled by the Administrator called “Ruler of Absolute Memory”. It is the only reason why Regulars lost their memories there. The real secret of 81st is actually…

All Regulars must go through the test individually in another world apart of the Tower itself. If you’re truly lucky, then you will not be alone. There could be at least three Regulars in the same world, no more. They have to survive for at least two years in their current world. Each world has different sense of time from the Tower itself, even though the Regulars inside would only become older by two years if they pass the test.

There are people who got extremely long time. Two years spent in 81st floor could be equivalent to 3000 years in the tower. There are also people who had gotten short time; two years equivalent to a year or a few months. Some were lucky enough to have two years equivalent to two years outside 81st floor.

If the Regulars didn’t pass the test, then their memories would fade and they could lose themselves. They wouldn’t be able to go on climbing the Tower anymore. That’s where Bam’s team needs to split up; except Bam and Khun.

Meanwhile, in another world called Tierra, there was a pink-haired girl. She looked like she was praying with all her heart, kneeling with her hands on her chest while looking up to the night sky filled with glittering stars. She was one of several special people who are called Master Attendant in Light Kingdom, the second region of Tierra. In her hand, she clutched two bags filled with Soul Embers. She hoped her wish to have another soul that had never been listed in Tierra could be granted. It sounds impossible, but she still prayed, for when there is hope, nothing is impossible.

* * *

“Everyone, I need to remind you again,” Hwa Ryun said for nth time as she turns toward her team. Everyone is staring at the red-headed guide, waiting for her to continue. “The test on this floor cannot be underestimated because we know nothing but the eccentric Floor Administrator. Everything depends on how you survive. Even now, our memories are being sealed as we speak since the first time you stepped on this floor. Of course, it’s an exception for me as a guide.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll take it! There’s no turtle could rival me! I’ll kill them all!” Rak exclaims with vigor in response to Hwa Ryun’s warnings.

“Even so,” Hwa Ryun cuts in before Rak can get more excited. “I cannot guarantee your success. Please be careful and do not lose hope, everyone.” Hwa Ryun finished as she turns from the team to stare at the mysterious gigantic door behind her. According to her resources, the door can only be entered one by one.

Bam clenches his fist as his amber eyes rove over the mysterious gate. The door is made of stone and decorated with gold shaped into wave patterns.

Khun glanced at Bam curiously before he turned to their team. “Alright, guys. You heard what Hwa Ryun said. Whatever we face in there, don’t let it took away your identity and memories.” He turned to Bam next, “What do you think, Bam? Should we enter now?”

“That’s probably best,” Bam said. “Before all our memories are completely sealed.”

Before long, they formed a queue to enter the gate. First, it’s Rak, then Hockney, then Elaine, and then everyone else. Hwa Ryun as a guide is given free pass from the 81st floor. Every time a Regular entered, the door closed to their backs and they all heard a roar of wind, as if there was a small storm inside it.

Now there were only Khun and Bam left as they had chosen to be the last ones to enter.

“Should I go first, or you?” Khun asks with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“You should go first,” Bam says, pressing an insistent hand on Khun’s back.

Khun rolls his eyes, “Fine. You take care of yourself, you hear me?” Bam smiled lightly, waving to Khun’s disappearing back behind the gigantic door.

As the gate closed behind Khun, he gasped with what he saw in front of him. There were clocks, floating everywhere in a void. The clock-hands are spinning with mismatched speed. Some went really slow and some spins too fast.

 _What is this?_ Khun thought. He staggered forward when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. His vision began to swim, his body and limbs became heavier as if he was pressed with some sort of invisible force. The pain and pressure are too much; he couldn’t move. _Is this effect of shinsu? It must be_ , Khun thought as his headache began muddling his thoughts and his vision began to blacken.

The last thing he remembered is he felt like his body is disintegrating in bright light; then he knew nothing.

On the other side, as Bam waits for the roaring storm to cease, Hwa Ryun called his name. “Before you go,” she said. “I’ve heard rumors from another guide. The Administrator of this floor usually permitted Irregulars to choose their own world. If that rumor is true, then my warning to you is to choose carefully.”

With that, Hwa Ryun pivots swiftly, leaving Bam to process her words. The brunette sighs before walking towards the door with determination.

Unlike what Khun had seen, when Bam sees the clocks, he saw that the clock-hands are moving very slowly, even there are some that completely stopped.

 _“Something is different,”_ a disembodied booming voice said from the void. _“You must be an Irregular.”_

Shocked and wary, Bam answered the voice, “Yes. Who—who’s talking?”

 _“I found it insignificant for me to introduce myself. People tend to not remember much anyway,”_ it said as an answer.

“So you must be the Administrator of this floor,” Bam deduced. “Where are my friends?”

The void and the clocks rippled as the booming voice answered, _“I’ve sent them all to different worlds at random. Now, hurry and choose which world you want to go to.”_ The voice sounds annoyed as if it’s impatient to get away from Bam.

“I can choose the world which contains the person I want, right?” Bam said. “Then send me to someone named Khun Aguero Agnis!”

The void rippled once again as the voice boomed, _“Then I will assign you the role as—”_

Bam didn’t hear the rest of the words as his vision turn black.

* * *

In Tierra, a pink-haired girl hurried to a ritual room located in her house slash restaurant. It is a divine room where Food Souls can be summoned with her Soul Embers.

She had noted that tonight is especially beautiful. It might be some sort of sign that her wish would be granted. She can’t wait to find out.

She clutched her bags. The first bag is filled with Soul Embers that she had spent two months collecting from Nevras, while the second is from Sakurajima. She believes that the source of the same Soul Embers can increase the chance of getting a rare soul.

Quickly she plunged the first bag filled with 150 embers into a hearth and preparing the Ritual Tube. She held her breath, hoping with all her heart, as she pulled a lever to burn the hearth.

In seconds, the Ritual Tube is covered in flames. The flames are so bright and hot, making the girl had to back up a few steps. Realizing the unusual reaction from her ritual tube, the girl gets a bit more excited.

“This must be one of the rare ones! UR, please, I beg you—” She once clutched her hands again her chest, praying with hope.

As the flames begin to die out, the ritual tube opened and she heard the crackling sound of dying flames, smelling the acrid scent of smoke. From the tube, she saw a tall figure, with blue hair to his neck, blue eyebrows, and blue eyelashes. His skin is fair and pale. He is wearing a brown leather coat and trousers.

The girl gapes; the feeling of shock, happiness, and disbelief mixing in her chest, making her want to cry. She felt like she is dreaming. Could this really be happening? Is this really the rare soul she’d been wishing?

The figure’s eyes are still closed, but he stepped out of the ritual tube slowly. She wanted to rush at this new soul, but the figure lifts his hand. “Wait,” he said coldly.

He finally opened his eyes. His eyes are blue, a few shades darker than his hair. With those eyes, he stares at her shorter form. “So you’re the one who wants to ‘rule’ me?” He asked arrogantly. “Then let me find out if you worthy of it.”

The girl was a bit surprised by his cold attitude, but she’s gone this far. She cannot give up now no matter how nervous she is. “Y-yes, I’m the one who summoned you,” she said as an introduction. “I am your Master Attendant, Lashira.”

The soul frowned in skepticism. He raises one of his blue eyebrows. “Give me a break. Do I really have to obey you? Ugh.” He sounds disappointed.

Lashira clenches her fists as she held on her remaining bag. “Hey, why do you sound so skeptical? As a Food Soul, you need to obey my every word, you know?” She said in annoyance.

Hearing that, the soul sent a cynical smirk at her. “Food Soul, huh? Whatever. I won’t tell you my name until you give me proves.” He challenged.

Lashira took a deep breath, counting to ten, and let it out. She needs every bit of patience to handle an arrogant Food Soul. “Fine. I’ll summon another one.” She said, waving her other bag with Soul Embers. “If another rare soul came, you will have no choice but to believe me, right?”

Ignoring the Soul’s skeptical gaze, Lashira repeated the summoning process with Soul Embers and Ritual Tube. She is a bit worried; after all, the chance of summoning another rare soul is fifty-fifty. Even as she questioned herself, she pulled the lever and the Ritual Tube begins to burn.

This time, a pair of electric blue eyes follow her every move. There is nothing wrong with unable to trust someone; moreover a person he just met. The blue soul winced as he remembered a certain painful memory. _Snap out of it_ , he tells himself as he watched the girl stumbled away from the hearth as the fire engulfed the ritual tube.

 _That’s a clumsy way of summoning_ , the soul thought with mild irritation at the awkward gait the girl carries herself.

Soon the embers died out. Lashira silently prayed with her hands squeezing each other. The tube opened, allowing acrid smoke and the last dying ember out. The blue eyes of the other Food Soul widened in curiosity as he saw a figure in the dying fire. The figure in the smoke looked about the same height as his. Who had this girl summoned?

“Er, you can come out now,” Lashira said to the Soul she just summoned.

“Don’t tell me, he’s—” the blue Food Soul muttered lowly.

The other soul stepped out of the tube. They both can see him clearly now. He has black hair pulled up into a ponytail and a pair of beautiful golden eyes. He is wearing a grey scarf around his neck, black coat that fell to his knees, and brown trousers. He looks as surprised as the girl in front of him.

“Whoa, was it you who summoned me? If so, I’d like to know about your world!” The new Food Soul beamed.

Unlike the blue-haired soul, this new one sounds friendly and amicable. Lashira grinned at her new soul partner. “That’s right. I summoned you. I’m your Master Attendant, Lashira.” She holds out her hand for him to shake with and he took it happily.

“Hey, wait,” the blue-haired soul interjected. He stared at the other soul. “You… remember me, don’t you?” He asked hesitantly as if he’s afraid he’s wrong.

Lashira couldn’t believe her eyes when the black-haired soul widened his eyes in recognition and a wide grin spread on his face.

“Blue Lagoon!”

“Kombucha!”

The two souls crossed the room to hug each other. They both wore a relieved grin on their faces. It was like a reunion. Lashira shook her head in amazement. “So you two know each other?” She asked, more to herself than to the two souls. “I can’t believe I summoned two rare souls like you two! This is amazing!” She still couldn’t believe it herself; she almost wanted to pinch herself to convince that she’s not dreaming.

“This is one of my best friends, Mr. Blue Lagoon Cocktail,” the black-haired soul introduced. “And my name is Kombucha. Nice to meet you, Master Attendant.”

Kombucha’s smile warmed Lashira’s heart. Even Blue Lagoon is now smiling broadly with satisfaction, as if saying, “Okay, you’re worth it, I believe in you.”

The starry night has become a historical moment and the first fragment of their memories with the girl named Lashira who is now their Master Attendant.

**Notes from day 1 of 730.**

* * *

The next morning, Lashira gathered all of her Food Souls who stayed in her house. “Everyone, I have good news today! Let’s gather in the meeting room immediately!”

Lashira is waiting in the meeting room that is right next to the inner chamber of the restaurant. Kombucha and Blue Lagoon Cocktail are already standing by Lashira’s side. One by one, unfamiliar faces begin to shuffle around the house when they heard their Master Attendant’s request as they filled the hallways and towards the meeting room.

“The others are still busy in the restaurant. I can give them the news later,” said a man with short yellow hair with professional waiter outfit.

“Oh, did Master Attendant call? Cherub looks like he wants to tell me something,” said a girl with grey gown and blue ribbons.

“Yes, White Truffle. Looks like so. What could possibly have happened?” A man with white kimono and musty hair wondered

“Turkeeey,” a girl with two long braids and a pair of sheep horns on her head exclaimed. “Master has asked us to gather!”

“Fine, fine. I hear you already!” A man with grey hair, princely outfit, and small crown on his head grumped in exchange.

They were followed by a man with large yellow ponytail who looked like he’s just got back from intense training, a small cute girl who looked like a bunny, a woman with black and white outfit like a cow, and another woman who looked like an elegant sniper with pink roses and lilac patterned white gown.

Now that Lashira and the two new souls are surrounded, the other Food Souls looks curious as to what their Master Attendant would want to say.

“Master, are they our new guests?” One of them asked, pointing to Kombucha and Blue Lagoon.

Lashira signaled a ‘wrong’ with her hands and clapped happily. “Today, I’d like to introduce you to two Food Souls I’ve summoned last night!” She exclaimed, gesturing to the two new souls by her side.

Instantly the room became boisterous with other souls exclaiming, either in disbelief or happiness or just simple curiosity.

“But how? Didn’t you say your Soul Ember has run out—?”

“Yes, how did you do it? They don’t even look like Food Souls!”

“Kyah! That’s so cool, Master! Congratulations!”

“New member, huh? I wonder how they’d do—”

“Are you sure, Master? This is not a lie?!”

Lashira chuckles before calming down the rowdy people. “Alright, everyone. Calm down,” she said as the noise died down and all eyes paid attention to her. “I’ll let them introduce themselves to you guys. Kombucha, if you please?”

Lashira lets the tea soul speak first. “Hello, everyone,” he said amicably, waving and grinning at his audience. “To be honest, I’m a bit surprised seeing your reaction to us. My name is Kombucha. You can call me Cha. Pleased to meet you all!”

“I’m Blue Lagoon Cocktail,” the cocktail soul said simply. “You can call me Blue; it doesn’t matter. Nice to meet you.” He said quickly without looking at his audience as he busied himself with his bangs.

Some of them enthusiastically answered their greetings; others are content to just watch until a woman with grey gown asked a question to Lashira. “Master Attendant, if I may ask, what are their categories?”

Lashira glanced at Blue who pointedly looked away and ignoring them, then to Cha who is smiling and trying to warm up to the others. “They are UR,” Lashira finally said with broad genuine smile on her face. “I’m seriously very happy right now.”

Hearing that, the food souls in the same category gasped at the same time.

“Master?! Give me a break! I have another rival in my alley…” Turkey groaned. He is always offended whenever Master said they have another new UR.

“You’ve got another UR?” A man with wide kimono is also pleasantly surprised. “That’s impressive. You really have skills in summoning, Master.”

However, the reaction from an elegant woman shuts them all up. “Are you sure they’re UR? Then why do they look like ordinary humans?” She asked as the room fell silent. “Explain to us, Master. There’s no way UR looks like _that_.” Even Lashira was struck speechless with her question.

“I’m sorry,” Blue said coldly with a sinister smile toward the woman. “I also don’t trust all of you—except Kombucha, of course. Do you want proof?” He asked as he put his hands to his pants pockets.

“A-ano, Mr. Blue,” Cha reached up to Blue to prevent him to do something serious, but Blue gently tapped his hand away.

“If you want a demonstration, then let us have a duel, to confirm we are who we say we are. What do you think?” Blue asked the woman with a challenging smirk. “You want proof, don’t you?”

The woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion at him. All eyes are going back and forth from Blue and the woman as they wait for the final agreement. Finally, the woman nods, and Blue looked satisfied with the answer.

Lashira looks worried as she turns to the woman. “Black Tea, are you sure you want to duel now?” She asked before turning to the others. “And you guys want to watch?”

“I’ll pass,” the man with short yellow hair said as he turns away to the door to leave. “I have to get back to work. Thank you for the news, Master. I’ll be sure to pass it on to the others.”

He was followed by two other souls. “Yoghurt? Crab Long Bao? You’re not interested?” Lashira asked as they went to the door.

“Yes, Master Attendant,” Yoghurt said. “Crab Long Bao wants to be tended by me. He’s just done with his training. We’ll see you later.”

The other food souls stayed in the room; they agreed to watch the UR souls in action. Cha, who initially didn’t want to fight, is finally resigned to Blue’s plan. After all, they need to do this in order for them to be accepted within the circle.

Luckily for Lashira, after last night knowing that her two Food Souls are UR, she immediately gave them two bags filled with Magic Herbs and a few medium-sized vials of enhancing power potion so that the two of them are able to work together with the others.

Truthfully, even Lashira didn’t believe it. She already has enough UR souls for a Master Attendant, but there’s something different about those two. They both are equal in power.

Blue Lagoon Cocktail specializes in Support, but his basic skill is like a silencer that could stab enemies from behind soundlessly. Meanwhile, Kombucha specialized in Strength that doesn’t mirror his polite and friendly demeanor. His basic skill could launch several attacks per second, not to mention his enhancing power that he already has.

With both working together, they could be a deadly combo. They are both strong and skilled. Not to mention that their powers don’t belong in Tierra; they both may have possibly come from another world.

Lashira brought them to the backyard of the restaurant. It was a special yard, where her Food Souls usually train.

“Okay, guys. I’m going to tell you their specialty,” Lashira called out. “Blue Lagoon Cocktail is a Support fighter and Kombucha is Strength. Before we begin, does anyone else want to join before I specify the rules? Other than Black Tea—”

Suddenly she was cut by Turkey who flew towards Cha. Reflexively, Cha dodged his airborne attack.

“That’s impressive! I’d really like to know how fast you can dodge.” Turkey said as he floats midair with his dark grey wings. “Hmph. Master, count me in!”

Seeing them all, Lashira could see that both teams have the same specialties with their own experiences and skill. _This is an opportunity to see their real powers_ , Lashira thought next. _They are facing a skilled team with more fighting experience. I have to be fair in deciding the rules._

“Alright, then I’ll establish the rules now!” Lashira called out.

“One, you can form teamwork, but this fight is still one on one, so energy link usage is forbidden; especially for the new Food Souls. Black Tea and Turkey can ignore this part because you are not of one energy combination. Kombucha will be fighting Turkey, and Black Tea will be fighting Blue Lagoon Cocktail.”

“Two, the area you will be fighting on is only as wide as this yard. You are allowed to fight airborne as long as you are still within the boundaries of this yard. Remember the boundaries!”

“Three, use as much power as you’d like. You can even show your ace card if you have any. Use this rule wisely. I will not be responsible for any wounds if you underestimate the enemy.”

“Finally, you have around five minutes. The final results would be determined by whoever stands in the end. There is no win or lose. Even if it ends in draw, then it’ll be enough evidence that both Kombucha and Blue Lagoon Cocktail are UR souls.”

“Are you with me so far?” Lashira asked, looking at both teams.

“M-master Attendant,” a food soul asked. “The new ones aren’t going to fight unarmed, are they? Both Black Tea and Turkey are armed; isn’t that unfair?”

Lashira exasperatedly palmed her own forehead. “Of course! I forgot to tell you about this,” she said. “Of course not. As you all know, the prominent characteristic of UR souls are… the glow and glitters around them, right? Are we clear, Nagashi Somen? Is there anything else you’d like to ask, Food Souls?”

When everyone shook their heads and nodded in understanding, including the four participants, Lashira nodded in satisfaction. “Good. Now prepare your own weapons!” Lashira called out.

The audience watched with bated breath as Turkey pulled out a giant King sword from his red cloak as he floats. The sword burns with red flame, tailing the sword wherever he swung.

Black Tea pulled out two of her trusty rose revolvers, reloading with skillful speed. She is an SR soul, but she is confident she could face a Food Soul one tier above hers.

Blue Lagoon Cocktail smiled a lopsided grin as he snapped his fingers. As if summoned, four blue, frosty, glittering cubes are floating behind him, trailing cold mist as if they were made of ice. Audiences watched in awe as they saw the first evidence from Blue.

Still awed by Blue’s display, the audience grew more excited as Kombucha showed off his skill. He closed his eyes in concentration and a mysterious ball of water floats above him before shining white. When bright light faded, the waterball separated into five more balls of water, all of them are floating around Cha as if protecting him.

Sneakily, Blue used one of his cubes to try to communicate with Cha from afar. “Be careful and don’t worry about me,” Blue whispered. “I’ll try to survive as long as I can.”

Cha answered as softly, “You know me. I won’t fight people who are weaker than me.”

Blue smiled fondly to himself, “Yes, yes, I know. Let’s fight.”

“You see?!” Lashira exclaimed excitedly. “That’s the first prove that they’re both UR! Next, I’ve prepared my timer. I’ll be the moderator for you all because I’m the only one who knows the time and directly involved in sharpening Food Soul’s skills.”

“I’ll count down from five! Are you ready?” Lashira called out dramatically as the timer she had prepared floats upwards above the audience.

“Five!” _I’ll slash your face off. Just watch me, Kombucha!_ Turkey grinned predatorily as he watched his target, Kombucha, from the air.

“Four!” _Hmmm, should I try to attack him with this?_ Kombucha wondered as he widened his stance, the five waterballs shimmering around him.

“Three!” _My bullet never missed; once they’ve gotten hit, then it’s over,_ Black Tea thought as she pulled off the safety pin from her revolvers and reloading.

“Two!” _My, my; she has a scary look on her face._ Blue Lagoon Cocktail thought with a cocky smile as the cubes around him began to move with his hand gestures.

“One! Begin!” The timer dinked and it was instant mayhem.

Turkey dove towards Cha, instantly pulling the audience’s eyes towards him. Turkey’s specialty is diving towards his target like a predator.

Cha nimbly dodged the swing of Turkey’s sword, quickly neutralizing the King’s fire with his water. Another slash of his fire sword was met with a swish of cold water, and his water whip blocked with firewall. They both exchanged blows like that for some time.

“Amazing,” Lashira muttered. “As usual, Turkey wants to prove his place in the pecking order, but Kombucha matched up with him blow by blow, and he’s not even using his full strength. Interesting…”

On the other hand, Black Tea fired lightning bullets toward Blue as his cubes suddenly made a triangular formation and created a transparent blue barrier in front of him. The barrier caught her bullets as Black Tea made three more attempts in destroying it, but it doesn’t even budge.

Meanwhile, Blue entered one of the cubes himself. Seeing that, Black Tea frowned in annoyance. “What, are you going to just hide like a coward?” She asked, firing more bullets at the cubes that flew at her at high speed.

“Not really. My role in fights has always been behind the scenes.” Blue said easily, his voice carried on even from inside the cubes. From his chamber inside the cube, Blue pressed buttons to fire cubes at Black Tea and set the speed to increase steadily. “Happy shooting.”

Black Tea grits her teeth in frustration as more cubes flew at her at high speed. “Looks like I’m going to have to take this more seriously.” She said, switching her mode to death rose revolver. When she shoots, 10-14 bullets would be fired at once.

Her new mode is working against Blue’s cube attack. The cubes are broken one by one without mercy. Blue keeps working inside his chamber; focusing on the coordinates, strategy, speed, and amount of the cubes he has at his disposal to defeat his enemy in her new mode.

However, Black Tea is not easily deterred. She skillfully dodged his cubes; predicting their flying pattern and maneuvered through the air as she dodged the cubes and shooting those she couldn’t dodge. It was as if she was flying. Blue would’ve called it beautiful if he has time to acknowledge it.

Finally, Black Tea saw a crucial opening to the front of the cube where Blue is. “Double Shots!” She exclaimed, shooting straight through the opening 100% strength. The bullet flies true through the hollow of the cube, hitting Blue right in his right leg.

Blue gasped in pain, his cube chamber disappearing as his concentration broken. Black Tea smirked in triumph as she saw the blue food soul dropped on his knees, pressing his wound as blood poured from it. But then she saw him smirked too and she frowned in confusion.

“You’re right where I want you to be,” he grinned smugly, even when he swallowed his pain. He swung his hand up; and as the cubes around her reformatted, Black Tea just realized that even though his cube chamber has disappeared, the other cubes haven’t. “Enna core!”

As he howled the word, Black Tea found herself surrounded by a round, transparent, hexagonal patterned chamber as the cubes around her glowed like Rubik’s cube. Panicking, Black Tea shots the chamber in every direction, hoping to find a weak spot and get out, but her endeavor was proven in vain. _Why isn’t this working?!_

Blue chuckled as he sweats in pain, hobbling on his injured leg. “Keep shooting,” he said with a sneer. “The more you shoot, the more power I’ll store, the more I can damage you with.”

Black Tea grunted as she ceased fire, sensing something wrong. She pressed her hand against the transparent walls, staring at the other soul with annoyance through the orb.

“Don’t you get it? You must’ve realized by now that the walls are absorbing your bullets,” Blue said and Black Tea widened her eyes as the implication hits her. “You were hitting the walls in 40% strength and you hit my chamber in 100% strength. Now you can taste your own medicine. Here it is; take back your 140% strength!”

Black Tea gasped as she stepped away from the walls, but there is no use; she is surrounded by the hexagonal walls as its color turned dangerously red. She has nowhere to dodge as the bullets she has shot hit every part of her body. Black Tea gasped in pain, numerous wounds on her body staining her white gown into completely red. She didn’t even realize the hexagonal walls have disappeared until her body hits the ground.

“Urgh,” She groaned in pain as she struggled to rise on her two feet. _So this is his real power?_ _What kind of support is he? He’s like a Magic specialist!_ She thought in annoyance.

“I see now why you’re so smug,” Black Tea said wobbling on her feet. Her eyes narrowed in irritation, “But don’t be too proud of yourself.”

Blue widened his eyes when rose petals popping out of nowhere and whirled around Black Tea, forming wings on her back. She narrowed her eyes at him as she floats on her rose petal wings, pulling another revolver from her sleeves and reloading her revolvers with full energy.

 _She’s fast!_ Blue thought, raising his hand to shield his face.

“It’s over!” Black Tea exclaimed as she aimed, “Flower Blossoms!” And shoots.

The flower petals seem to enhance her shooting power. Blue couldn’t believe she only has two revolvers because it was raining bullets around his perimeter. Quickly, Blue swung his hand and his cubes trying to form barrier above him to shield him from the barrage of bullets. But with Black Tea’s enhanced power, his shield is easily shattered.

Once again, Blue yelped in pain as a bullet hits his back and he stumbled down in pain, with blood pouring down his leg and back.

His pained voice finally distracted Cha from his fight. “Blue Lagoon!” Cha gasped in worry as he ran towards him.

“Focus, you idiot!” Cha stumbled to stop as Turkey got in his way. The King growled in impatience, “I’m your opponent right now! Stop dodging and fight me seriously!”

Turkey swung his fire blade in irritation and Cha somersaulted swiftly out of the way. Still distracted, Cha glanced at downed Blue from the corner of his eye.

“I’m fine, Cha!” Blue yelled. Cha widened his eyes. Blue’s voice is clear and firm despite him bleeding on the ground. “We talked about this! Don’t worry about me! Just focus on your own fight!”

Understanding dawned on Cha and he nodded, even as he worries about Blue in the back of his mind. Now Cha fully focused on his opponent in front of him. Their speed matched but Cha doesn’t know how strong Turkey is. He doesn’t like to fight people weaker than him, especially in this fight, where they’re just fighting just to prove themselves to the others that they belong.

“You heard your friend!” Turkey goaded, swinging his sword towards Cha once again. “Come on! Show me your true power!”

Cha doesn’t normally like to fight, but Blue is hurt so he needs to end this fight soon. “Okay, if that’s what you want,” he said as the waterballs around him starts to spin. “Don’t regret it.”

Turkey grinned as Cha’s waterballs spins ever faster. “That’s the spirit.”

Turkey dodged as one the waterballs shoots water at him and then another, and then some more. He realized he began to dodge instead of attacking. _He’s faster_ , Turkey thought as he sneered. _But he can’t hit me from the ground._ In a beat of wings, Turkey flew upwards, out of range from Cha’s water whip attack.

“Are you sure you can hit me from that distance?” Turkey mocked. “Even being arrogant has its limits, you know?” He looked down at the tiny speck of Cha 10 meters away from him.

Cha wasn’t swayed by his mocking. He swung his arm up toward him. “Shinsu Loop!” He exclaimed.

Suddenly Turkey found himself surrounded by numerous waterballs connected to each other like an interconnected chains. Caught off guard, Turkey was unable to dodge so he has no choice to intercept. “How dare! Red Hot Blade!” His blade roared with burning fire as the chains of waterballs began to extend and slashed repeatedly at his skin.

Fire and water met each other in a whiff of steam and mist. Turkey survived the attack, with not without cost; he’s got a few burnt wounds from it. _What was that? Does that chain is also one of his attack per second? This guy is crazy!_ He thought, shocked that he got hurt at all and his opponent isn’t even out of breath. He needs to change tactics and fast.

“So I’m not safe even in this distance. Then how about this?” Turkey rolled down the air, diving towards his opponent at high speed.

Cha, who thought he was going to stab him with the sword, widened his eyes as Turkey abandoned his sword away and instead lunged bodily into him—shoulder against stomach. Cha coughed as air knocked out of him as he is thrown bodily up into the air.

Turkey laughed, “Not so powerful in the air now, don’t you?” He lunged again as he changed direction and lunged at Cha from different direction, once again throwing him ten feet into the air and using his own momentum and gravity to knock Cha’s breath out of his lungs.

As the blade he’d thrown spins back around towards Turkey like a boomerang, he caught it deftly and prepared an attack from below. “Can you dodge me like me this then, UR soul?! Purgatory Flame!” With his full speed and full burn of his sword, Turkey lunged upwards towards Cha.

Cha knows he couldn’t dodge like this; he’s falling and Turkey is attacking from below. _I don’t want to use this, but I have no choice,_ Cha thought as he twisted on air to face his opponent below him. A giant waterball is quickly formed on his palms toward the oncoming foe.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to attack my own partner but you gave me no choice,” Cha yelled against the sound of wind in his ears. “Water Dragon!”

Turkey’s eyes widened as the waterball turned and extended into a huge water dragon. Turkey couldn’t dodge it even if he wanted to. The water dragon swallowed him whole; the barrage of water is worse than Cha’s last attack. It was like being under a waterfall as well as under stormy ocean at the same time. He couldn’t breathe; he doesn’t know where’s up or down; he couldn’t feel anything but pain.

As the attack faded, Cha used his shinsu to summon his butterfly wings to ease his landing. Upon seeing Turkey unconscious on the ground, Cha widened his eyes in panic. “Oh, no!” He gasped, kneeling by his side, checking him for injuries but he lies there motionless. “Are you alive?! I’m so sorry! This attack is usually an instant kill! I shouldn’t have used it on you!”

“Master Attendant!” Nagashi Somen called. “Please get this over with! Both teams couldn’t go on anymore! If it got worse than this, it’ll be dangerous!” He understands that his Master will not lie about the power of her new UR souls but this is just too much.

“I know, Nagashi. Turkey won’t die that easily,” Lashira said, calming her other food soul. “Besides, there’s only a few seconds left.” Lashira understands why Nagashi sounds so worried. As a support fighter, he would feel responsible to tend to seriously injured teammates.

On the other hand, Black Tea had landed near Blue Lagoon Cocktail as he was downed with her last attack. They both are at stalemate. Blue smirked up at her, his blue eyes devoid of fear even when he knew he couldn’t dodge if she decided to shot him right then and there.

“Aren’t you going to shoot?” He asked with a lopsided smile.

“Blue Lagoon Cocktail, was it?” Black Tea called instead as she pulled the safety pin back on her revolvers. Blue raised one eyebrow. “I just wanted to make sure; what makes you an UR support, not Magic?” She asked as she put away her guns in their holsters.

Blue sniffed with a lopsided smile, relieved she wasn’t going to shoot. He touched his left chest, above his heart. “Blessing Yeon’s Flame,” he murmured. “Heal us both.”

Black Tea could do nothing but widened her eyes in stunned silence when she saw fire manifesting out of his chest and forming a small firefish. The fish swam towards her, gave her a long, considering look, before rotating around her.

Instantly she felt familiar warmth seeped through her skin, her pain faded, and the fire absorbed by her magic. She knew this feeling—she often felt it whenever Milk healed her wounds. She saw as the fish also swam around Blue and watched in fascination as his wounds closed by itself. It was like instant regeneration magic.

When the red firefish faded, Blue looked up at her and smiling his damnable smug smile again, “How was it? Do you also feel energized?”

Now that he mentioned it, Black Tea also felt stronger and more energetic than usual.

“This is why I’m an UR support. My fire blessing dispels enemy’s buff, heals wounds, and power you up at the same time. Isn’t it neat?” Blue said as he hauled himself to his feet easily.

Black Tea watched Blue’s confident eyes and gait. She had seen their power with her own eyes. There is no doubt that they are UR souls, even though they’re nothing like the UR souls they’ve encountered before.

“Time’s up, everybody!” Lashira called.

It was a long day without doubt. As Nagashi Somen relocated Turkey away to emergency treatment room with his bamboo shoot, Kombucha couldn’t help but feeling guilty and saying sorry over and over to their Master Attendant and the other food souls around them. Blue just sighed and scolded him for using more power than he should’ve used and telling him to stop saying sorry already because everyone gets it.

Finally, they are both accepted into the Master Attendant’s family. Once again, welcome to two UR Food Souls who are blessed with amazing power!

**Day 2 of 730.**

**Author's Note:**

> Finally first chapter is done. Whew. Please forgive typos and any other grammar mistakes I made, since I’m still learning too. You are welcomed to give concrit and suggestions.  
> I would probably use time skip for the next chapter.  
> I hope you like this story. uwu


End file.
